weak
by slither the executive producer
Summary: for such a strong guy he did have some weaknesses and he found it ironic that his main weakness was full of them. laxus x oc one shot


WEAK

At one point I knew I had a dream to make fairy tail strong, only the strongest wizards could stay. When I thought this up she'd already left us for the past 3 years, then when the s-class tournament came without me knowing she had been captured along with her team, dad and siblings. She hadn't aged at all the past 7 years I was on that island.

Ten years had passed in all since I had seen her, hell she didn't even know that Lissana had died when. When she came back she smiled and asked how long she had been gone. Her brother left as soon as they arrived, he smiled but said he needed to leave. Her dad went back home with her two step sibling to apologise to her step mum for leaving her all alone for the past 10 years. She was not too happy.

Lexi just came straight back to the guild with her two friends threw her arms around levy and yelled happily, when the others saw her they all screamed and ran over as well. Everyone in the guild new her, this was because she had been in the guild since birth, her farther in it before her. She was 21 (and a half) about 2/3 years younger than him. Being in the s-class tournament when the 7 year a go past lexi and been in a draining cell with the rest of her team, it was a program to strip wizards of their power. So he 10 years she was in it she had only aged 3 years.

She had all ways been with the guild; she'd been with me since birth till about 3 years ago. Sorry 10. I keep forgetting about the 7 years. It's funny to think even with that time skip she has been waiting for me.

Even when we were kids she would drag all the younger ones out and she would let them use her cards allowing them to breath under water and fly. To be fair though she only had 4 cards that her brother made her, they allow anyone to harness the wings of their power, the gills and the weapon. She would never tell me what the last one does, she still won't. It's good that he made them for her. She is a pretty pathetic wizard to be fair. Her power isn't that strong she is a water mage with about only 1/3 of the power Juvia has.

That isn't it that makes her weak she is terrified of the dark, she cries and screams from it. she also is parodied so easily , she once told me that she thought everyone in the guild only pretended to like her and actually hated her once she left, .. Yea she still sometimes thinks that.

Her brother, farther, step mother and siblings are all stronger that she is, and she knows this not that she really cares. She loves this guild; she was raised in it from birth just like me and Romeo. The girl bakes like a mad man just for us as well. Every night she stays with me she runs round my kitchen, which I might as well admit defeat to as it is no longer mine. She laughed at me when I told her that oven and micro waver was the same thing . . . I still think they are?

She was like an older sister to most of the new generation in the guild. She brought in books for levy, food for natsu, spare cloths for Gray (about 16 pairs), cards for cana, she helped Lissana cook to impress she siblings and trained with elfman and mirajane and she also helped Ezra in any way she could, not that she accepted most of the time.

She often made all the children in the guild play hide and seeks hell she still does. Cana was the oldest out of that generation and she was 2 years older than her. After Gray and natsu or Ezra and Mira and even sometimes Droy and Jet over levy had fights she would heal them up a bit with heer water powers then badage and heal them up with plasters and top it all off with something sugary. She still does with Asuka . . . and everyone else in the guild to be honest, she managed to get Erza freed and evergreen to play the other day . . . eluding himself.

Even as a kid she would tell me how much she hated cloths, she was about 9 at the time and I was 11. She said how she wishes she could just take them of like Gray did. And her powers did not make this any easier. Controlling water meant she was always soaked and wet. So the next day I'm not really sure what came over me but I went put to by her a bathing suit., it was bright red to match the guild mark she had on the upper thy, a little bit below her hip. Sort of like Juvia's or Lissana's boy slightly higher. After that she always wore swimming costumes.

She was also mentally weak, meaning she really wasn't that smart more of an idiot really, she once asked if glitter was a colour, she has also gotten herself sacred that zombies were attacking her, that evil dolls were coming to life and someone was outs side her door with knife waiting to kill her. She stuck to him Kat and zella like glue for about 3 months after watching a horror movie.

The second I had walked into the guild it had gone quite. I didn't know why they were used to me coming back by now. But then again her and her team had only just returned. The second she saw me she literally threw her arms round me and cried saying how she hated me for not being there after 10 fragging years (even if it did only feel like 3 for her).

That's another thing she cries to much. When my dad had been thrown out the guild and I had yelled at the old man people didn't talk to me all day. When I came home she was sitting on my roof. She flew down with the card made water type pixie wings, figures that the blond bimbo would have pixie wings as the core of her powers. She didn't speak and just followed me in; ii didn't talk to her and went straight to my room. We both sat on the edge of my bed for about an hour in science until I realised she was crying.

When I asked her what was up (probably quite rudely) she smiled at me even if it was forced and watery, "_you won't cry so I'll do it for you, I know you're strong but I'll never be so it's easier if you let me cry_".

She always smiled as well, whenever I left with for missions with the thunder god tribe I would always look up and shed be sitting on the roof waving me off, not that the others saw. Shed put two funguses to her cheeks and smiley widely, gesturing for me to smile to. I grunted a smirk before for turning away making her pout and hit me round the head when I got back.

After a while lexi met zella and Kat, together they made up their own team and she got stronger. Add that to the time she spent with levy and the other kids we didn't have a lot of time together. But I remember one day I was sitting at home when I heard a pot being smashed over. I go upstairs and the girl had flown in the upstairs window knocking down a pot that evergreen had made me.

She smiled and said how none of the down stairs windows were open, I made a comment about using the doors and she just laughed at me calling me a silly billy. She handed me a photo album of us when we were kids, and I don't know why but I looked at ott with her. There were pictures of me holding her as a baby and others of when we were older of her putting make up on me. Others from ones from Halloween dressed up as horror movie couples. Ones of both of us from the rainbow sakura festivals. And from the time I was leading the parade, and after it when the two of us had joined the other guild member and played dumb carnie games. She admitted to still having the pony I had own for her that night.

_After the parade and the crowd of people had stopped gushing over me I ran over to a picnic blanket were she was with her family. She dad setting out the picnic they had brought with them as her step mum cradled her two year old step brother who was two years younger than her in her arms. Edward her younger brother who was two years younger than her about 4 and her step sister who was 3 years older than her so about 9 ran over with her all holding hands, probably come back from playing festival games. The 6 year old girl laughed and said how amazing I was throwing her arms around me._

_She looked like a pixie in the fairy lights with her blond curls that reached her shoulders pined back into pig tails and the yellow dress strapped dress that flowed out after the waist cover with glittery flower patterns._

_Her dad smiled and gave a caring but gruff "well done lad" before allowing us two to run off and explore , allowing Tracy to yell after us to some back if we need anything_

_I looked at the girl with the bright blond piggy tails in the yellow dress pulling at my selves "LAXUS LOOK, PONY" She giggled and pointed to a bright purple fluffy pony hanging on string. "I wish I had a pony like that." _

"_That's silly pony's aren't purple" I commented _

_She grinned up at me "do fairies have tails"_

_I smiled and grabbed her hand as I pulled her over to the game stall_

_The man at the desk smiled up from the counter his face outlined by the glowing candle lit lanterns "ah a young man winning a game for his girlfriend" we pulled our hand away from each other faster that lighting_

"_She's not my girlfriend" I mumbled as I looked at her. Her head was bowed low her pigtails dinging and shedding her face but I could tell she was biting her cheek as her small hands played with the rim of her sun dress_

"_My mistake" the man said holding his hands up in defence "how many rounds"_

"_Just one, please" I said before grabbing the three tennis balls he put in front of me. Being the awesome fairy tale wizard I was back then I didn't miss a shot. _

_The man laughed "pick a prize lad" I pointed to the big fluffy pony making her squeal and put her tiny arms round me listing to the gushes of 'thank you' that left her mouth before grabbing the oversized ball of fluff and giving me a peck on the cheek_

"_Common lets go see if daddy will buy us candyfloss" she grinned (She still calls him daddy now)_

There was also the times were we had had massive fights in front of everyone in the guild. The day when I told her I would beat her up as I was stronger than her making her cry, I never hurt her though. Then there was the day we played dares, she dared me to kiss her but ran and hid when I had tried, she was about 7 at the time.

She fell asleep on me that night and zella and Kat came in the next morning and pretty much beat me up for 'tainting' such innocents as there friend.

But there was another reason for why she was so weak, she was so innocent, she honestly believed there was good in everyone, which just wasn't true. But her blind optimism would just not listen to reason and that has almost gotten her killed before.

I rubbed my temple; I shouldn't drink so much it makes me go all sentimental. I kicked down my door, but not of the hinges, the smell of chocolate hit my nose. She was here then. The girl lived at fairy hills with Kat and zella. She refused to move in with me for them and she wanted to also be near levy as she the two were pretty much best friends beside Kat and zella.

I just dropped my bag to the floor, she would no doubly scold me for it later, and I leaned up agents my bedroom door frame. She was asleep in my bed a book slightly hanging of the bed and the glasses she only wore for reading falling of her face. The blankets were all but kicked of her. She was in one of my shirts and her underwire showing of her guild mark. Her hair for once was out of the high pony tail and was sprayed over the pillow; her hair was a mix of ginger, darkish strawberry blond and golden blond. Her blue eyes fluttered in her sleep making me stiffen but she fell straight back into the deep rest.

I walked over to ever and slowly sit down in the edge of the bed, she was tiny with a small nose, tiny ears and mouth but big wide set eyes. Even in the dim light her paper white skip could be seen making thee hundreds of freckles on her face stand out.

She was so tiny with thin legs and pretty much flat chest but tiny waist and small hips. I think Wendy has more of a figure to be fair.

Still she causes a lot of damage to me, the first time I tried to take it too far for her she bit my bottom lit with her canine causing it to bleed, I had to tell the guild I hit my self with my own lightning bolt as it was less embarrassing.

Her cat has also taken a liking to my house, to be fair she pretty much as moved in I looked down at my feet to see two green eyes with its thin narrow slits looking up at me and little white socked paws pattering his leg, I sighed and pulled the mainly sleek black cat onto the bed shoving him down to the end.

She turned in her sleep to face me eyes sill closed, I hated that she fidgets so much. I hate that she knows that I care for I her I don't know why I hate that she know.

"_How do you even know that I care for you, I could just be hurting and using you, I don't get were your blind faith comes from "she looked up at me and smiled _

"_When I tell you imp not ready you wait, when I leave your always here when I come back, eventually. You've never left me, never hurt me. Why should I hate someone that only took action on a dream he had. Why should I hate someone that clearly hates someone that clearly loves me? And beside you is the first boy- sorry 'man' that is willing to wait until marriage"_

_I turned away and pushed her head into the sofa "you're full of crap"_

_She kicked me "and I slightly less than hate you, you know that Pikachu"_

"I _slightly less than hate you too_ _bitch_"

"_Don't call me a bitch man whore_"

"_General whore_"

"_Does lady gaga know you raid her wardrobe?_"

"You're smiling" I looked down walking up from the memory to see her wide eyed and awake

"You should be asleep"

"You shouldn't wake me up" she giggled then blushed as I begun to change immediately seeking coverage in a pillow

"Your so immature" I muter

"w..well. D..Dont change in...F..front of me" she hissed out though it was mumbled by the pillow. I felling into bed next to her as she pulled herself into my chest

"You're worse than freed" I mutter into her hair

"You smell like freed" she looked up at me laughing "I swear you love him more than me"

"I wonder why" I looked down frowning as she flinched in my arms

"You have cold feet" she mumbled "it made me jump" she is so much like a five year old it's unreal.

"GOODNIGHT Alli" I said trying to stop the chatterbox

She smiled "'night Pikachu" she sighed into my torso "I slightly less than hate you"

I smiled into her golden hair and grunted "love you to".

At one point I needed to be strong, and one point the guild needed to be strong. Because the three years she was captured (as I myself was away for 7 of them) were some of the hardest. No one to break in to my house and start baking without my permission. No one to sit on the roof of the guild before I left for a mission. No one to remind me to smile. No one to make me or anyone else smile after Lissana's death. I had already lost Alli, I didn't wasn't to lose Lissana too. There was no one to complain about how her hair only reached below her bra and never went down to her elbow like she wanted it to.

She wasn't there to clean the house. She wasn't there to jump on my bead or make up strange and odd stories for everyone. She wasn't there to tease about how short she was, or how much she sucked at maths

She just wasn't there.

I tightened my grip on her and sighed "I really do love you"

I heard her giggle "I know, I love you to"


End file.
